Splatoon 3 (sega) Wiki
! 1.Story Mode Captain Cuttlefish Fish needs your help many Inklings and octolings have been missing from Inkpolips Popboom Central 'and nobody knows why. Find out what is happening with your squad upto 1-4 (online/ 1-2 local btw enemies get stronger the more players there are) with... DJ Octavio!? (spoiler alert: New Race coming) ''Dialogue: Captain Cuttlefish: Huh? whos there DJ Octavio: Ok Capt.Cuttlefish hand me back my octolings NOW! CCF: What do you mean were missing inklings and some octolings too you know! DJO: WHAT! hey i think we're in the same boat i guess CCF: Hey we need a squad mabey to find out what's happening DJO: hey that is actually not bad of an idea for a old coot like you CCF: Your old too you know DJO: Ok let's get down to business CCF: here's the plan we find a inkling... DJO: or octling! CCF: '-_-' as i was saying and tell them to get their friends DJO: Give the old Coot a hand again or in my case a tentacle CCF: '''-_- '''You know what let's just stop here, i'll never get used to this ugh DJO: Same with you buddy... um i mean old coot '''END OF CHAT Dialogue after starting story mode: CCF:Oh hey there kiddo i didn't expect you to come here DJO:Ok now go get your friends and skedaddle CCF:DJ what was that you don't order them straight away you got to introduce yourself DJO: FINE! I'm DJ Octavio and this is a old Coot and now get to work! better CCF: better... Wait What Old Coot Your a old KOOT! -player can now do story mode as they wish- Gamemodes Story Mode Super Salmon Run Online Play SplatterNet More Coming Soon SplatterNet Play little arcade games such as OctoSquid JUMP! OctoSquid JUMP! In this one you race an octarian to the Zap fish no ink chasing you this time it includes many hazards just like the first one such as conveyor belts, ice, and many more. Super Salmon RUN! this time there's a twist 4-6 players can be in a salmon run more mighty salmons join the battle Pay Mr.Grizz and you can use your gear instead with your weapon choice and gear (every day you must pay him to use your gear), or get the employee rank or higher for unlimited of your own gear (you still keep the floatation device) Salmon types (Boss) Cough STRIKER He is near the shore Charging up a Inkstrike, quickly throw a bomb in his mouth or spray him in the mouth when he gasps for air until he pops he can't be killed by shooting him, if you succeed the whole area around him is covered in your ink plus Drops 4 golden eggs, but if you fail your whole team could be wiped out plus a bunch of small fry's will fly around the map. (lesser) Armored crabs small fry in a mini robot that grabs bombs and throws them plus when a employee is around they will grab a bomb and squeeze it till it explodes ether paint the squeezed bomb or shoot the little small fry at the top (Boss) Armored Claw Pinch Big robot Crab with a snatcher inside he can pick up 6 golden eggs and throw them back into the water he will grabs employees too and squeeze them till they burst the weakness is to shoot the tail of the driver on the back sideCategory:Browse